


Floresco

by figbash



Series: Nagron [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling in some missing scenes starting from the aftermath of Vengeance, episode 4. "The kiss that changed the nation" indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floresco

It touched Nasir's heart to know how often Agron had been at his bedside. That Spartacus would spare his right hand for such a small matter was of no little honor. It shamed him that his injury had nearly cost the lives of his newly discovered comrades, that he lay weak even now while precious days passed him by. He'd drifted in and out of consciousness, borne aloft on searing pain which threatened to tear him from his soul with each shallow breath. 

_Take me,_ said his mind's voice. _Take me from this place if you would have me. Or I will fight till bitter end._

But the gods were silent, and so Nasir dreamed of Syria and a brother no longer of the world, to his infinite sorrow.

“Why do you weep, little man? You draw breath still.”

_“...Lament,”_ managed Nasir, barely a whisper, eyes closed.

“He is not to be disturbed! He may yet fall to his wound.”

“I hold no such small faith in this one. He is strong. But I leave him be, till morrow.” A callused but gentle hand on Nasir's cheek. A thumb brushing tears. And then the hand was gone again. Through heavy lids Nasir watched the tall form take its leave. The pain returned with a fury, and his eyes slipped shut again.

 

The glow of torchlight. How many nights had passed? Agron's voice down the hall.

Then Naevia at his side. “Agron comes each day for you, without fail.”

Nasir shook his head. “I need not bear inspection so often.” He sat up as if to prove his point, but Naevia saw the effort it took him.

“I told him so, but he would not be dissuaded,” nodded Naevia, a great sadness just beneath the surface of her soft voice.

“You have suffered a great loss. Know that I am sorry for it.”

Tears welled in Naevia's eyes, but she willed them away. “Always in good spirits he leaves, after seeing your face.”

“Hmm.” Nasir smiled faintly.

Suddenly Naevia brightened, catching some words from the gathering outside. “Crixus?” she spoke, before taking flight down the hall.

“Is such a thing possible??” Naevia's voice was beside itself with joy.

“I would see it so,” replied Spartacus. “Or fall with Crixus in the arena.”

“If the gods yet care, may they speed your return.”

Nasir emerged from the hallway, feeling his body's strength already flagging but pushing onward nonetheless. “Where do we go?”

“Nasir!” Agron rushed to his side.

A flood of warmth from the hand on his face again. There had been many conversations between the two of them, a growing friendship punctuated by Agron's touch. Nasir was grateful for the familiar comfort. “Give me a sword, I will join you.”

“I would have you rest yet awhile longer,” replied Spartacus.

“This time you stay, and I go,” said Agron gently, his touch lingering. The heat in Nasir's face rose as Agron pressed a kiss to his mouth. Nasir's eyes met Agron's when they drew apart, unsure. Then his smile blossomed through the cloud of his thoughts. Acceptance of a brief, sweet gift. Nasir watched Agron return to Spartacus' side, newly invigorated. Naevia, likewise high in spirit, embraced Nasir before he could fall victim to a suddenly vertiginous head.

“You shall soon see him again, and I, Crixus! We must grow stronger till then.”

It was the purest love that illuminated Naevia from within. Nasir felt stirrings in his own heart, not for the first time, in truth. His fingers touched his lips. A new and mysterious thing.

*  *  *

The quiet of night was welcome after the long hot day. Nasir stretched his legs from where he sat with Agron, arms linked, his head on Agron's shoulder. At times the twinge of pain yet persisted in Nasir's side, but Agron's affections softened it considerably.

“Tell me again the word?”

_“Leubo.”_

Nasir smiled with a sigh. “A strange tongue. But I like to hear you speak such.”

“And your word?”

“I know not.”

Agron was surprised. “You do not know your land?”

“Only its beauty, as from a dream. I was taken younger than you.”

“Your suffering runs deeper than my own.”

“It is enough that we both suffer.”

“To think of you in bondage still, had we not crossed path...”

Nasir was quiet. He touched his neck, where the skin still bore marks of his collar. “One does not long for what one does not know,” he answered after a time.

Agron tipped his chin up. “I have found a thing to long for.”

“You are too often away, in harm's path. Would I were lashed to you.” Nasir's fingers threaded into his.

“Hm. Having bodies close would prove...” Agron pulled him against his chest. “...distraction.”

“Another worry. You are too easily led astray.” Nasir kissed his collar bone and felt a shiver of desire in answer. He smiled against Agron's skin, contented. 

Agron's hand lingered on the curve of Nasir's hip, intent upon him. “Lay with me. My bed is yours from tonight.”

Nasir looked down with regret. “I am yet injured.”

Agron grinned cheekily. “No matter, I shall be your nurse,” he responded in low tone, his forehead against Nasir's.

“You say so, but I see your look. I should be wounded anew within quarter hour's time.” Though his words betrayed reluctance, Nasir's mouth did not conceal its hunger, from face to ear to neck.

“You torture me,” said Agron when they finally broke apart, breathless. “I scarcely spend moment without you in thoughts.”

“Nor I you,” Nasir admitted. “But we must postpone until proper time.”

“Without moment's pause,” declared Agron.

His resolve elicited a laugh from Nasir. “If summoned by Spartacus, he perhaps has dominion over your time.”

“He is my commander, but you alone are my sun and stars, till I last draw breath,” Agron responded, serious.

Nasir kissed him again. “What have I done to deserve so priceless a thing? I offer same to you.”

A long parting kiss before Agron released him at last. “I shall keep it in heart.” He stood, breaking into another grin. “The thought shall warm my sheets until you are there in flesh.”

*  *  *

Agron's people seemed a lively, brutish bunch. Their love of life despite its harsh realities moved Nasir, although they had taken to calling him “little man.” He had impressed upon them his displeasure in the most direct of ways. Perhaps, Nasir thought, he might become accustomed to their barbarous playfighting, if not their tolerance of drink.

Spartacus had been wise, however, not to leave brutes in charge of Ilithyia, currently with child. Nasir watched her as Agron paced about in ill humor, annoyed by the charity of Lucius to their prisoner.

“I fault you not, for feelings of pity,” Agron concluded after awhile. “I seek only to curb them.”

“You would do well to be a little softer,” chided Nasir. “Remember well what it is to be one so powerless.”

“Is not hardened heart more suited to a world such as ours?”

“I would rather bear its scars,” Nasir told him, his hand over his side, at last healed.

Agron was quiet in thought. Nasir gazed at him a moment, admiring the sharp green eyes, the play of firelight on his handsome profile. “Your temper is cooler than many of your brethren.”

“It seems you influence me after all.” Agron smiled, foul humor dissipated. “A vile thing.” He drew close.

“We are not alone,” Nasir warned, eyebrow raised but a smile on his lips.

“Let her hear us.” Agron kissed him.

Nasir's back thudded against the wall, Agron's tongue snaking into his mouth. They breathed hard, hands grasping at each other, Agron's mouth biting at Nasir's bottom lip.

Nasir pushed him away. “We must wait... till Spartacus relieves us of charge.”

Agron would have none of it. “Time passes too slowly.”

Nasir's hands pulled Agron back to him, yielding to enticement. “We must be quick, then.” Their bodies pressed together once more. Nasir's fingers dipped down between them, and Agron's mouth fell open in a gasp.

“This is how you stand guard?” Mira smirked from the doorway.

“Apologies, we were-” Nasir looked to Agron.

“Ah, we were- we were just...” They laughed, helpless.

“Take to your bed. I will assume watch over Ilithyia.”

Head bowed with guilt, Nasir passed through the doorway, down the hall to Agron's quarters.

“Gratitude,” was Agron's murmured thanks.

 

They smiled brightly, arms around each other, trembling from pleasure too long delayed. 

“Shall we make true her words? _Our_ bed?” Nasir managed, before being thrown bodily onto the very thing. He gasped in pleased surprise before Agron's mouth covered his, rough kisses and fingers fumbling madly with the buckle just below Nasir's navel. Agron tossed the hinderance aside and attacked Nasir's mouth even before the belt could clatter to the stone floor.

“I should like to devour you,” rasped Agron into Nasir's neck, a hand at his back and the other disrobing him with fury. “A thousand kisses would not sate me.”

Nasir flashed a wicked smile. “I know a kiss that would.” His hand trailed down Agron's body again, clever fingers finding the ache of his cock and freeing it from belt and clothing deftly. Nasir slid downwards, a trail of kisses over chest and abdomen, taking Agron into his mouth.

“Nasir...” sighed Agron, battle-roughened hands cradling Nasir's head and the long tangle of black hair. “You are a devil in body of man.” Nasir's fingers dug into his hips and Agron nearly spilled his seed in that moment, pleasure upon pleasure in the heaven of Nasir's mouth.

Agron pulled away before losing himself. “Would you have me?” he asked, smoothing back Nasir's hair, some of his tenderness returned.

Nasir slid back up beside him, taking several kisses before his answer. “I am new to it.” Nasir's hands embraced Agron's face. “But you are welcome to all of me.” 

Agron nodded. “As you to me, love.” 

Nasir stared up at him, then fell to his hands and knees, the embodiment of temptation. Agron caressed the muscles of his back, his thighs, then retraced the meandering path with his tongue. Nasir moaned, moving back against him.

“Fuck me, or I submit to madness,” Nasir breathed, dark eyes made darker with lust.

Agron happily complied, his cock sliding slickly into him with the greatest pleasure of his young life. He was still a moment. At last inside of Nasir, the feeling transfixed him, and it was as though the march of time had halted. Nasir's panting breath, the mingled sweat that painted their skin, the love and beauty of this act that the gods had allowed them.

He leaned down to Nasir's ear. “You are _mine._ ” His hips thrust once, twice into the glorious body beneath him. _“Mine.”_

Nasir's hands were fists on the bedsheets as he breathed Agron's name again and again. The sensation consumed him as never before, brighter than any sun. They fell into rhythm that carried them until they fell, exhausted and spent, onto the bed. Nasir pressed his back into Agron's chest, delirious from the rush of pleasure. Agron's arms encircled him, and they lay for a long while simply listening to the frantic beating of each other's hearts.

“Once we are free, this is all we shall do,” said Agron, squeezing him.

“Fight and fuck?”

“The greatness of life.”

“We shall find it together,” Nasir promised him, placing a cheek against his chest. And then they slept.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Floresco= "I begin to blossom" or "I begin to prosper/flourish." I feel like this word nicely characterizes this stage of their story.  
> Leubo= "Love" in Proto-Germanic


End file.
